Yeah, what happened to them?
by ilovetheclique2
Summary: Lisi stopped the Clique series a long time ago. So... what happened to them? It's a question we all ask, but thankfully, our queries will be answered! Characters from the Clique books have agreed to take a couple hours out of their incredibly busy lives (Massie X the Prince of England?), and (bonus) some rekindled romance (Forget the prince!) might happen! Ask today! Cover - Splend
1. Girls just wanna have fun!

Hey! This is ilovetheclique, for you clique veterans that were on here 2009-2010. All of my ask the clique fan fics got deleted, so I'm making a new one!So the clique will answer your questions you submit using this handy form!

Addressed to (Massie, Claire, Alicia, Dylan or Kristen only for the first chapter):

Question:

Comments:

Ask any type of question! I look forward to reading them :)


	2. The questions start!

"Emagawd! Leesh!" Massie Block screeched, before dashing across the room to hug her oldest friend. "I haven't seen you in FOREVER!"

"I know!" Came the reply. "But, seriously, move! You might ruin my outfit!" Massie stepped back to analyse.

"Hmm... Wildfox drape top, dark wash AG pencil leg jeans, leather moto jacket, Tory Burch silver flats. I like, 9.7!"

"Well you're a ten." Alicia beamed. "How did you get that Marchesa? I bet even the queen of england couldn't lay her paws on that."

"Right." Massie gulped. "Well..."

"Am I allowed to join this party?" A throaty, semi-insane chuckle sounded from the other side of the room.

"KRISTEN!" Both girls shouted, and ran over to great their friend at the door. She was followed in by Claire and Dylan.

"KUH-LAIRE!" "DYL!"

Once the teary five reunited and were busy telling stories, Massie remembered something.

"Emagawd! The questions! We're like, forty-five minutes in, and we only get two hours to answer questions before they bring in other people!"

"Right!" Claire agreed. "Let's get started!"

"Where are the cards?" Dylan asked.

"Got em."

"Okay, K, want to read first?" Massie offered, smiling as she watched Kristen pull down her soccer shorts. Nothing had changed, Kristen was still sporty, Alicia was still sassy, Claire was still sweet as can be and Dylan was still eating like nobody's business. Except, a lot _had_ changed with Massie. And these girls were about to find out.

"Sure!" Kristen lightened. She grabbed a card. "Kay, first question is from** LilyLilyLoo**. Question is for Claire. **Are you still with Cam?**

"Um." Claire suddenly seemed very small. "No." She spat, earning faces of shock from her friends. "We're taking a _break._"

Everyone paused for a couple minutes, expecting her to continue. When she didn't, Massie exhaled at Kristen, to let her know to continue.

"One other question from **LilyLilyLoo**, for Claire. **If you are not still with Cam, do you regret breaking up?**

Claire was silent. "Okay, next." Kristen giggled uncomfortably. She handed the stack of cards to Dylan, who was sitting next to her.

"Kay, wait a second." Dylan's voice was muffled with a cookie. "All done." She opened her mouth, to a chorus of ewwwwww's that followed.

"Question - **Massie, you're marrying the prince of England? what about Derrick? or Landon?**"

"How did they know?" Massie asked rhetorically. "Um, next. I'll talk about that later."

"No, now!" The girls chorused.

"You didn't make Claire do it, so I'm not going to!" Massie insisted.

"Kay," Dylan said uncertainly. "Question from **splendeur**, for... me. **Have you lost any weight.** No. Next." Dylan said quickly.

"What?" Massie spoke. "You look like you've lost weight!"

"I haven't." Dylan snarled. "Next!" She barked, tossing the cards at Alicia. The spanish beauty caught them, surprisingly.

"Question for... Massie." Massie tensed. "From** splendeur**, again. **What is your middle name?**" Massie exhaled.

"My middle name is Elizabeth."

"Another one for Massie, from** splendeur** yet again.** Why are you marrying the prince of England?**"

"Because he asked me?" Massie's voice had lots of duh in it.

"Emagawd you're marrying the prince? No way!"

"Yes way." Massie said curtly. "Next question."

"This is from **BaconCupcakes**, for Kristen." Alicia paused to wrestle a piece of hair out of her lipgloss. "**Are you STILL poor and STILL getting massie's hand-me-downs?**"

"No, actually! I got a job with USA's olympic soccer team, and I make ah-lot now! Those days are over!"

"Kay, from **FanFicFanticGirl**, **Massie-How did you manage to snag a prince? That's total Alpha Status for life!**"  
"I just... kind of did? I'll spill later, promise! But I am an alpha for life, you've got that right!"

"Next!" Alicia sing-songed, tossing the prompter at Claire.

"Same person, question for the whole PC. **Who are you guys dating?**"

"No one." Claire answered glumly.

"Josh." Kristen said quickly, avoiding Alicia's eyes.

"WHAT?"

"You guys know already." Massie cut Alicia off.

"No one." Alicia's voice was pointed.

"Derrick!" Dylan said brightly. Massie tensed.

"The next person,** dreamsareinfinity6** has questions for Derrick and Cam. They aren't here yet! Submit them again when the author tells you they will be here."

Claire continued, "But she also has some valid ones. **Dylan, do you still have feelings for Derrick?**"

"Course I do!" Dylan smiled, before cramming another handful of food in her mouth. "I'm almost engaged?"

"You are?" Massie screeched, her hands grasping the corner of her chair. "I mean, awesome!"

"**Dylan, do you think you are going to have a show like your mom?**"

"Already in the works!"

"This person has a lot of questions!" Claire commented. "**K, are you still rich and do you still love soccer?**"

"I'm rich now _because _of soccer!"

"This one's for me!" Claire brightened, and then her face sunk. "**Are you still dating cam. If no why not**. Already covered, toss." She said in monotone. **  
**

"Not why." Kristen piped up. Claire gave her a death glare.

"Another for me, **Are you rich yet**."

"Kinda. Not as much as these girls, but still okay. My parents make a lot more."

"Two for Massie." Claire sounded exhausted. "From the same person. **Are you friends with Alicia and if not, why not?"**

"Course I am!"

"Last few from dreamsareinfinity6. **Leesh, are you jealous of Massie marrying a prince? Are you going to backstab her?**"

"Of course not!" Alicia spoke quickly. "But of course I'm jealous! It's the prince!"

"Massie you're up." Claire tossed the prompter at Massie.

"Kay, this is from **Its Sunny On the Moon**, for me. **How old are you? How old is everyone else?**"

"I am 19. Everyone else is 20." Massie answered for the question.

"**Claire, are you and lame still friends?" **

"Not really. Haven't talked to her in forever." Claire said evenly.

"These last few are from Ailes Du Neige."

"**Is the prince of england James, for me**?"

"Yes."

"**Did you miss the pretty committee, me?**"

"Of course!"

"**Claire, how did your acting career work out?**"

"It's going great!"

"**Alicia, was anyone ever added to the PC?**"

"Not that I know of."

"**Were you able to get a full-ride scholarship into an Ivy League?**"

"Yes! Stanford, on soccer!"

The girls were distracted by the door creaking on the side of the room. One nike sneaker stepped in.

"DERRICK? CAM? JOSH? KEMP? JAMES? CHRIS? LANDON?"

* * *

Next time, on What happened to them, ask the boys! Any that are up there, plus ask the girls more questions!


	3. Boys, Boys, Boys we love them!

2.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kristen beamed, not really sounding sad at all. Josh immediately ran to her and leaned in for a make-out session.

"Nasty." Alicia spat. "Let's just get to the questions. SIT!" She ordered.

"**Roxxxxxy** asks **Derrick, Why are you not with Massie?**"

"Uh," Derrick stalled, sneaking a look at Dylan before answering. "We don't like each other anymore." Massie and Dylan both cringed.

"Kay, next one." Alicia smiled. She loved when other people got uncomfortable. "The next fifteen are from **xoxo Starry-eyed**."

"Fifteen?" Landon muttered. "Wow."

"First one, **Derr,** **Do you have any feelings for Massie still?**"

"Of course!" Dylan sent him a glare. "I mean, very little, first love, you know." He turned beet red.

"**Are you seriously proposing to Dylan?**"

"Uhm…" He glanced at Massie. "Yes?"

"**What college to you go to if any?**"

"Harvard."

"**Do you still play soccer?**"

"Yup."

"My wittle sowwer star!" Dylan cooed, throwing her arms around him.

"Okay,** Cam**." The boy sitting next to Landon on the outskirts of the room stiffened.

"**What went wrong with Claire, and have you moved on?**"

"No comment." Cam said sourly. "This is retarded."

"That's not a cool word." Massie spat. "Learn some manners."

"**If so who?**"

"Wait, what?"

"Moving awn. Kemp." She busted out giggling. "Are." She giggled some more. "**Are you still a perv**?" The room busted out in laughter.

"No!" Kemp spat indignantly. "I am not."

"**Who are you dating?**"

"Me? No-one." Kemp admitted sullenly.

"Josh, your turn." Alicia tossed it towards him, almost tagging him in the face.

"Woah, fine. Same person? Me…" He glared at Alicia before continuing. "So… **Kristen, eh? What happened to you and Alicia?**"

"Want to know?" Josh smiled maliciously. Alicia inhaled sharply. Her eyes begged him not to respond. "Yes, Kristen is much better than Alicia. Because Alicia cheated on me with Landon! That's why we broke up"

"You hooked up with LANDON?" Massie looked ready to kill. "AFTER I LEFT?"

"Yes?" Alicia whimpered. "It was totally an accident."

"It WAS?" Landon sounded confused. "That's not how it felt to me. You practically jumped me."

"NEXT QUESTION." Claire shouted, ever one to keep the piece.

"**Chris, who are you dating, and are you still a soccer player?**"

"No-one, and yup."

"**Landon, what's up?**"

"Nothing much." Landon replied sullenly. "Just getting stepped on, you know." He glared at Alicia, Josh and James.

"**Did you miss Massie?**"

"Of course."

"**Have you moved on?**"

"Course… yes." Landon said, peeking at Massie. Massie peeked back.

"New person!" Josh tossed the prompter at Claire.

"Kay, next few from **dancing, . **. **Derrick, what do you feel for Dylan Marvil?**"

"He obviously feels love for me!" Dylan answered for him.

"**If you had a chance with someone else, would you still marry Dylan?**"

"Of course he would!" Dylan said quickly.

"**How do you feel about Massie marrying the prince?**"

"We suppor-"

"Stop answering for me!" Derrick mumbled. Dylan looked shocked.

"**Cam, do you still… love someone in the PC?**" Claire said softly.

"No." Her face crumbled.

"**Josh, how do you feel about Kristen? If you had a chance with someone else, would you still marry her?**"

"Um, it's a little early for marriage."

"**Alicia, is there someone you want another chance with?**"

"Yes." Both Josh and Landon's eyes lit up. "Josh, of course." Landon rose, picked up a pillow and tore it apart. Then he exited the room.

"New person!" Claire choked out, still hurt by Cam's comment. She tossed the stack at Derrick.

"From **FanFicFanticGirl, How do I feel about Massie marrying the prince?** I hate it." Derrick said quickly.

"That was a bit uncalled for." James spoke in his delicious accent.

"**Cam, how do you feel about Claire?**"

"Truth?" He muttered. Everyone nodded. "I'm still in love with her."

"Awwwwwwww" Everyone cooed. Claire ran over and sat on his lap.

"Going along with that theme, **DefaultUsername11/Dreamsareinfinity6** asks, **Cam what happened between you and Claire?**"

"Doesn't matter know, we're back together!" Claire cooed.

"**Are you cheating on her with Alicia?**"

"Ew, never!" Cam responded.

"Hey!" Alicia spat. "You're not too desirable either." Everyone cracked up.

"**James, how did you and Kristen get together?**"

"Whaaat?" James and Kristen glanced at each other. "We're not."

"Ooh! I bet (s)he means Josh." Massie added.

"Oh, okay, well we got together through soccer mainly. I met her on the field." Josh smiled at Kristen.

"**Everyone, how do you stay in touch?**"

"Duh, cell phones!" Massie said. Everyone agreed.

"**These next few are from gravity5**, **most which have already been answered. Okay. Josh, how did you get the last name Hotz?"** Derrick continued

"Uh, from my family! We are pure española!" He winked at Kristen.

"Ugh! Do you even speak _Spanish?_" Alicia spat.

"Next question, James… **How do you feel now that Massie is dating the prince?**"

"It's great, because I am the prince….?"

Derrick grumbled, "**Kristen, how are you so smart?**"

"I just am!" Kristen giggled. No one laughed.

"**AlphaWriter1** has a question for… me." Dylan tensed, anticipating another Massie one. Sure enough, "**Do you still have feelings for Massie.**" No one spoke.

"I'll read next." Massie leaned over to Derrick and gently pried his fingers away from the stack of questions. "**Ailes Du Neige **asks, **Derrick: how do you feel about Massie's marriage?**"

"I-I-….." Derrick trailed off, stuck in Massie's molten amber eyes.

"Another one for Derrick." Massie said softly. "**If you could kiss one PC member other than Dylan right now, who would it be?**"

Without a word, Derrick leaned over and kissed Massie. She didn't exactly pull away. They were broken apart by Dylan's fist on Massie's cheek.

"AHHHHHH YOU SLUT!" Dylan crowed, before punching Massie in the ear.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! DERRICK! GET OFF MY FIANCEE!" James yelled.

"DYLAN GET OFFF!" Kristen and Alicia pulled her off of Massie.

"DERRICK! WHAT THE HELL, MAN?" Josh shrieked. Everyone stopped, and turned to look at him. "WHAT?"

"EVERYONE SIT." Massie spat. She looked at Dylan on the floor in disgust. "Get. Out."

"Wh- I'm not listening to you…. You you…. BITCH." Dylan shrieked crazily. "AND YOU MIGHT LIKE…. GET DERRICK INTO BED IF IM NOT HERE!"

"I meant both of you." Massie said venomously. "Get. Out." She said to Derrick.

"What?" Derrick moaned. "Fine." Once they were both gone, Massie shakily pushed back a lock of hair and checked to see if her nose was broken. It wasn't. "Back to business. **Landon, do you still have Bark Obama?** From **JGirlz808.**"

"Yes!" He smiled.

"**Cam, are you still in love with Claire?**"

"Yes." He said abruptly, but sweetly. "Of course."

'Kay, these two from defaultusername11. **Will Olivia, Layne, Strawberry and Kori be making appearances?** Sadly, yes. Next chapter!" Massie continued, "And, to all, **What are your jobs?**"

"Professional soccer." Kristen and Josh said together with a smile.

"Becoming a lawyer." Alicia said sourly.

"Businesswoman!" Massie cooed.

"Elementary teacher!" Claire said.

"Chef!" Chris said.

"Doctor." Landon said.

"King." James said smugly.

"Bachelor." Kemp winked.

"All right! Last couple from **Lhasaapsl**. However you pronounce that! Kay, Me, **Where would you live if you marry the prince?** A castle, of course!"

"**Claire, would you rather room with Kristen, Alicia or Layne?"**

"Probably Kristen or Alicia, Layne and I don't really talk anymore." Claire responded, still wrapped in Cam's embrace.

"Dylan is not here, but I think we can answer this for her." Massie said sourly. "**If you could, would you stop eating so much sugar and would you just eat one piece of sugar a day?"**

"She could never." Alicia responded. Everyone nodded.

"**Alicia, if you could change something about you, what would it be?**"

"My choices over the last year." She looked longingly at Josh.

"**Kristen, ****which would you rather do: be overweight and play sports, or be thin and not being able to play any sport?"**

"Probably the first! I could burn off fat!"

"All boys, if you could, who would be your clique alpha?"

"Me of course." James said lazily. Everyone groaned, including Massie. "Because I am the pr-"

"WE GET IT." Everyone shouted.

**NEXT TIME: LAYNE, STRAWBERRY, MEENA, (THE OTHER ONE OF LAYNE'S FRIENDS WHO I CAN NEVER REMEMBER), KORI AND OLIVIA. NO QUESTIONS FOR DERRICK OR DYLAN, AS THEY ARE IN THE TIME-OUT CORNER. LEAVE ALL THE QUESTIONS YOU WANT, BUT DON'T REPEAT! **

**-ilovetheclique2**


	4. LBR's

"HEY!" Layne bellowed as she entered the room. "Why are Derrick and Dylan outside screaming?"

Everyone stopped talking for a moment and listened. They could hear Dylan's hysterical shouts and screams. Then they shrugged, not wanting to explain

"Hi." Meena and Heather said timidly.

"Hey-hey-hey." Strawberry and Kori said from behind them. Olivia just ambled in and didn't say anything.

Massie immediately grabbed the question-iPad and scrolled to the first question. "**splendeur **asks the next few questions."

"**Strawberry... I mean Coral, what color is your hair?**"

"Brown?" Strawberry said with a duh tone. "I'm not a middle schooler anymore.

**"Meena: Did you ever give Layne's songbook back?**"

"What?" Meena said immediately. "I never took her songbook. That was Claire!"

"No it wasn't!" Claire insisted, with a nod from Layne.

Massie tossed the iPad to Alicia, who was beside her.

"Kay, **FanFicFanticGurl** asks these. **Layne: What is your job?**"

"I own seven thrift shops!" The girl said proudly. "Black book, Pink book etc. etc. ."

"OMG those are actually nice." Massie said, shocked.

"I know!" Alicia whispered, horrified.

"**Meena, do you still hate Massie**?"

"Yes."

"What the hell?" Massie called. Everyone else agreed with her, and Meena turned her chair around, ashamed.

"**Kori, what's up with you?**"

"Nothing." The blonde said sullenly. "Kristen took my spot on the pro soccer team."

"I did nawt!" Kristen howled.

"**Olivia, how many plastic surgerys have you had?**"

"I can't count that high." Olivia said, trying for a laugh. "Okay, maybe fifteen?"

"**All of you, are you jealous of Massie?**"

"Who isn't?" Massie answered for them. They all nodded, with various levels of spite in their eyes.

"**Massie, what were you thinking during Derrick's kiss?**"

"Nothing really, except pain because Dylan slapped me." Massie spoke quickly, obviously lying.

"**Ailes du Neige **asks** Olivia, do you still have feelings for Cam; and Layne, have you gotten over Dempsey?**"

"Of course! I'm dating a super cool vegan now. Where is Dempsey anyway?" Layne barely managed to get her sentence in before Olivia leaped across the room and pulled a Derrick, landing her lips squarely on Cam's.

Claire, too shocked to move, watched as Cam threw the slutty blonde of of him and onto the floor.

Alicia tossed the iPad to Claire, giggling as Olivia slunk out of the room to join Derrick's shame-box.

"These are from **gravity5**." Claire tried to keep the amusement out of her voice. "**Layne, if you could dye your hair any color, what would it be?**"

"Ooh!" Layne was ready. "Black?"

"Goth." Alicia and Massie sneezed, cracking up. Layne giggled with them.

"**MASSIE, what designer could you live without?**"

"Keds." The brunette said immediately, earning a grin from Claire.

"**Kristen, if you were the descendent of Coco Chanel what would you be wearing right now?**"

"Not cleats, that's for sure!" Kristen laughed, and smacked her feet.

"**James, what wedding do you imagine?**"

"Between me and Massie? Very traditional, of course."

"This one from** critique vanfiction**.** Meena, are you still... bisexual?**" Claire giggled.

"I NEVER WAS, OKAY?" Meena burst out into tears. "Y'ALL MEAN." Then she ran out into the hallway after Olivia.

"**defaultusername11** asks one question for Olivia, but she's not here, so **everyone new: Are any of you dating any one? if so who? And what are all of your jobs? And did you guys and the PC ever become friends?**"

"Yes, a vegan. Thrift shop! Not really." Layne said.

"No. I'm unemployed. No." Strawberry and Heather said.

"**Massiekin** asks:** layne are u and claire still friend and if not why**. **massie when did james and u started dating?**"

"Layne?" Claire prompted when the girl didn't say anything. "Fine. We're not because she totally ditched me!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"I started dating James when I started at KISS." Massie shouted over the fray.

* * *

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR: DEMPSEY & MR. MYNER. DERRICK AND DYLAN RETURN. OLIVIA, MEENA, STRAWBERRY, KORI AND HEATHER HAVE LEFT. LAYNE IS STILL HERE. **


End file.
